Beautiful Distraction
by saviour1721odenba
Summary: He was such a beautiful distraction that causes her to stay away from him. But, he couldn't allow that. ONE-SHOT! BellaXEdward


Beautiful Distraction

by: saviour1721odenba

A/N: So, basically, this is going to be my first ever Twilight fic!! Yay!! Edward's a human here. They've known each other for quite some time now and yeah, they're here to just confess. Hopefully...twilighters or anybody who'll reads this will like this one-shot of mine!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but, in my dreams...I do...kidding!! =))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessica and I were going to Port Angeles to buy some things and we decided to use Jessica's car because she thinks my truck can't handle the pressure. Pressure? Pffft...my truck can handle anything!

"Jessica!! Look out!!" I yelled as we almost hit a puppy that was passing oh so slowly down the road.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I'm so sorry, I was distracted...and I didn't notice the road...so...I'm really sorry." Jessica explained to me with a pair of regretful eyes. I guess she was thinking of Mike Newton again...geez, when are they going to hook up?!

"It's alright Jess, you were distracted by thoughts of Mike again huh?" I asked her as I took a peak at her from the corner of my eyes as she concentrated---hard on the road and she blushed. I'll take that as a yes. I smiled a crooked one; I sure know how to embarrass her.

After a few embarrassing moments...

"Anyways Bella, have you seen the way Edward Cullen looks at you at the cafeteria? It's like he's ready to pounce on you anytime. And by pouncing, I mean pounce on you as if to kill you and to pounce on you as if to...you know...THAT." It was my turn to blush now. As if I couldn't feel his gaze, stare, glare or whatever you want to call it.

"Uh...no, I haven't notice at all." I lied; I don't want to talk or to think about him now because it's making me depressed. To be honest, the reason I went with Jessica today so that I will be distracted and not think about him.

I have been avoiding Edward Cullen, the most beautiful man I have ever seen with emerald eyes and a dismantled hair that looks SO sexy on him,---they even gave unbelievable names to his hair, such as: 'sex hair', 'the sexy hair' and other weird names. Can you believe that? Well, I do.---for exactly three weeks now_._

Why avoid such an amazing creature? I don't know the answer myself. Something or someone's just telling me to avoid him. And the fact that when he gets too close to me, I forgot to breath, is one of the possible reasons as well. And also, it seems that every single moment we're alone, there are plenty of angry looking eyes staring at me.

"Bella? Bella? Bella!" Jessica shouted at me while waving her hand right in front of my face. I guess I was distracted...again. Ugh, stupid, beautiful, sexy Edward...not again! Damn! Concentrate Bella! But then, now that I paid attention, I noticed that we already stopped in front of a McDonald's branch.

"Are we going to eat or not?" Jessica sounded very frustrated now; it seems she was trying to steal my attention minutes ago. "Sorry 'bout that, I was just thinking about...uh...homework." I tried to lie again this time, but it seems I failed because Jessica was smiling wildly at me. Wait. Hold up. She isn't smiling at me, well, more like grinning like a fan girl, she was grinning at...who?

"Good evening Jessica. And to you, dear Bella." It was then that I realized that the cause of my distractions and the reason for me being here now in Port Angeles away from Forks, is now right beside me, smiling that perfect smile of his, showing off his perfect white teeth along with that perfect beauty of his. It seems everything about him is perfect, unlike me...which is making me VERY depressed. I can never be with him; we aren't made for each other. Oh...the irony.

"Jessica, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to accompany Bella for tonight. So, you could go on ahead now. That is, if you wouldn't mind?" Edward asked a now Jessica-turned-into-star-struck-fan-mode. "...Um..." Jessica just nodded. I mean, who wouldn't be dazzled by such a creature.

It was then that Edward said goodbye to Jessica and accompanied me to a more sophisticated restaurant. When we finally settled in a table for two in the farthest, most private part of the restaurant, I finally managed to speak---partially. "Why...are...you?" I was still distracted as it seems. I was bewildered too to be with him again. Alone. Edward chuckled. I was confused and I guess that confusion shows on my face because he chuckled again, louder this time.

Then, I was taken aback when his smooth features suddenly hardened. His golden eyes showed frustration and...anger? Why? Is he angry at me? What for?

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He managed to ask, his hardened features still present. I suddenly had the urge to touch his cheek as to try distracting him from his frustrations. But I can't touch him, I was too afraid. Too afraid to let him know how much I needed him. "Why? Why are you avoiding me? Don't you know that you made my life much more miserable?" He really is angry at me. But, wait, I made his life miserable? Didn't he know he made my life more depressing as well? "Answer me Bella, damn it."

"I...I was afraid...that if I get close to you, you might ignore me. You don't know how much will power I needed just to stay away from you! I went here to Port Angeles to rid myself from you! But, here you are! Right in front of me! And saying I made your life miserable?! Don't you know you made my life depressing as well?! Because, you're beautiful...unlike me!" For once, I saw Edward's eyes full of depression, of sadness.

"You are not the only one Bella. You are not the only one. And for crying out loud! You're not beautiful! Such words doesn't fit you, you're much much greater than that. And, the reason for why I'm here, is to...Bella? Bella? Are you...crying?" I was crying? I touched my cheeks and realized there really were tears falling from my eyes. I didn't know when I started tearing up, but the moment he said I was beyond beautiful, and he said it with such honesty, I guess, he was just too much to handle.

"Edward...I...am...inlo—" I was stopped by a pair of strong, pale white and warm arms wrapped around my waist. Then, realization hit me. Edward was hugging me. Edward Cullen. Edward. Hugging. Beautiful. Edward and me walking in the park, holding hands, spending holidays together, me and him spending nights together.

I then heard a sigh. Oh, hell, I was distracted again. His scent creates various and quite intimate thoughts. "For God's sake Bella. Will you concentrate for one moment? Look at me." He then took my face in both his calloused but gentle hands and wiped the almost dried tears away.

"As I was saying, I went here because you avoiding me are enough to kill me, and I mean it, I thought that I could dazzle anyone I like but it seems you are different, very, very different and a wonderful difference you are. I came to ask you one thing. Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, be willing to be the ill-fated girlfriend of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" After his speech, I giggled; I noticed his look of confusion and disappointment. "You're like proposing to me of being engaged to you instead of just being your 'ill-fated' girlfriend." He then smiled at me; relief was heard in his sigh. "So, is that a yes?"

"Do you think you're that irresistible? Then, you got that right." After my answer, he captured my lips in his in a gentle kiss. After a while, the kiss became rough, and I was brought back again to a world where we were in my bed. Kissing. Clothes. Naked. Beautiful.

He broke the kiss, sadness again in his eyes. Then I realized, I didn't respond to his kiss! Oh! Of all the times to be distracted! "I'm...sorry..." I reached out to touch his cheek but he turned the other way, causing my hand to just touch his 'sex hair'. "Don't be...I...rushed, I should be the one apologizing."

"No, stop that Edward, I...was distracted...sorry." I then looked down to hide my blush as I remembered what I was thinking about earlier. He then held my face again. "Distracted? By what? Or is it a who?" He was smirking now. I guess he has an idea of what I was thinking about. "By...someone named Edward. A beautiful distraction."

"Do you want to make that 'beautiful' distraction of yours to distract you more?" I think I can get where this was heading to. So, I nodded and pulled him outside the restaurant, I even forgot that we ordered some food and didn't eat it. So, he left a few dollars before we completely left the restaurant. "Let's go home." He smiled his crooked smile as we drove towards my house and he intertwined our fingers while his other hand was holding the steering wheel.

I was glad I wasn't the one driving because as we neared my house, he let go of my hands and slid his free hand along my thigh. Damn. Thoughts. Distraction. Beautiful body. Edward. Hard. Pleasure.

And the next thing I know, I was in my bed, covered in sheets, wearing nothing. But, as I looked at my right side, there he was. My beautiful distraction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Argh! I know, this sucks! But please do review or flame! I just had this urge to finish this story even if this didn't make any sense at all! But still, I love TWILIGHT!! Yeah!!


End file.
